Recombinant DNA technology refers generally to techniques of integrating genetic information from a donor source into vectors for subsequent processing, such as through introduction into a host, whereby the transferred genetic information is copied and/or expressed in the new environment. Commonly, the genetic information exists in the form of complementary DNA (cDNA) derived from messenger RNA (mRNA) coding for a desired protein product. The carrier is frequently a plasmid having the capacity to incorporate cDNA for later replication in a host and, in some cases, actually to control expression of the cDNA and thereby direct synthesis of the encoded product in the host.
For some time, it has been known that the mammalian immune response is based on a series of complex cellular interactions, called the “immune network”. Recent research has provided new insights into the inner workings of this network. While it remains clear that much of the immune response does, in fact, revolve around the network-like interactions of lymphocytes, macrophages, granulocytes, and other cells, immunologists now generally hold the opinion that soluble proteins, known as lymphokines, cytokines, or monokines, play critical roles in controlling these cellular interactions. Thus, there is considerable interest in the isolation, characterization, and mechanisms of action of cell modulatory factors, an understanding of which will lead to significant advancements in the diagnosis and therapy of numerous medical abnormalities, e.g., immune system disorders.
Lymphokines apparently mediate cellular activities in a variety of ways. They have been shown to support the proliferation, growth, and/or differentiation of pluripotent hematopoietic stem cells into vast numbers of progenitors comprising diverse cellular lineages which make up a complex immune system. Proper and balanced interactions between the cellular components are necessary for a healthy immune response. The different cellular lineages often respond in a different manner when lymphokines are administered in conjunction with other agents.
Cell lineages especially important to the immune response include two classes of lymphocytes: B-cells, which can produce and secrete immunoglobulins (proteins with the capability of recognizing and binding to foreign matter to effect its removal), and T-cells of various subsets that secrete lymphokines and induce or suppress the B-cells and various other cells (including other T-cells) making up the immune network. These lymphocytes interact with many other cell types.
Another important cell lineage is the mast cell (which has not been positively identified in all mammalian species), which is a granule-containing connective tissue cell located proximal to capillaries throughout the body. These cells are found in especially high concentrations in the lungs, skin, and gastrointestinal and genitourinary tracts. Mast cells play a central role in allergy-related disorders, particularly anaphylaxis as follows: when selected antigens crosslink one class of immunoglobulins bound to receptors on the mast cell surface, the mast cell degranulates and releases mediators, e.g., histamine, serotonin, heparin, and prostaglandins, which cause allergic reactions, e.g., anaphylaxis.
Research to better understand and treat various immune disorders has been hampered by the general inability to maintain cells of the immune system in vitro. Immunologists have discovered that culturing many of these cells can be accomplished through the use of T-cell and other cell supernatants, which contain various growth factors, including many of the lymphokines.
The interleukin-1 family of proteins includes the IL-1α, the IL-1β, the IL-1RA, and recently the IL-1γ (also designated Interferon-Gamma Inducing Factor, IGIF). This related family of genes has been implicated in a broad range of biological functions. See Dinarello (1994) FASEB J. 8:1314-1325; Dinarello (1991) Blood 77:1627-1652; and Okamura, et al. (1995) Nature 378:88-91.
In addition, various growth and regulatory factors exist which modulate morphogenetic development. This includes, e.g., the Toll ligands, which signal through binding to receptors which share structural, and mechanistic, features characteristic of the IL-1 receptors. See, e.g., Lemaitre, et al. (1996) Cell 86:973-983; and Belvin and Anderson (1996) Ann. Rev. Cell & Develop. Biol. 12:393-416.
From the foregoing, it is evident that the discovery and development of new soluble proteins, including ones similar to lymphokines, should contribute to new therapies for a wide range of degenerative or abnormal conditions which directly or indirectly involve development, differentiation, or function, e.g., of the immune system and/or hematopoietic cells. In particular, the discovery and understanding of novel lymphokine-like molecules which enhance or potentiate the beneficial activities of other lymphokines would be highly advantageous. The present invention provides new interleukin-1 like compositions and related compounds, and methods for their use.